Round Two
by NoelleAmoura
Summary: Round two of Rachel Berry's house party trainwreck extravaganza. WARNING: Not canon couples. Rating will go up later on. R&R.
1. You Totally Like Rachel Berry

It was Friday. Sweet, sweet Friday, and only ten minutes until the beginning of Rachel Berry's weekend. She hardly ever got excited about the weekends, mostly because she never really had anything to do. But this weekend, she had something big planned.

Since her first house party had been a success with the rest of the glee club, as well as herself, Rachel was going to have another. Her fathers were out once again, this time they were in New York for the week to be in the audience of the Wendy William's Show. So once again, she had the entire estate all to herself, and the liquor cabinet in the basement stocked full of booze. Needless to say, she was ready.

She just had to invite everyone.

Rachel had heard about parties where the host only invites a few friends, but ends up having to deal with over one hundred guests. She didn't think she was ready for that. So once again, she was only going to invite the glee club, hoping that this time, they'd be able to keep the alcohol and insobriety away from the school.

Rachel toned out the sound of her pre-calculus teacher and pulled her phone from the pocket of her plaid skirt. Carefully, she typed out a message.

**Fellow glee clubbers. I will be hosting another engagement at my home this weekend. Alcohol will be provided, but I hope that everyone will contribute to the party and bring some more (i.e. beer, wine coolers, scotch, etc.) Let's keep it from interfering with school this time please. I also suggest that no one leave until Sunday. Be at my house tonight at 7 pm sharp. Respond to this message for my address. **

She scrolled through her list of contacts and selected the members of the glee club before hitting send. It wasn't long until her phone was vibrating in response.

**Sorry, can't. Blaine's taking me to see Jersey Boys in Cleveland. Have fun! –Kurt**

**Wrestling tournament. –Lauren**

**..long txt is long. but will come. bringing the juice for the mixers. –brittany s pierce**

**coming. but only to get my drink on. –santana**

**ps. is artie coming? –santana**

Rachel rolled her eyes and typed back a response.

**Undetermined. **

Her phone buzzed back quickly.

**well dont invite him. he cant get into ur basement away. –santana**

**Already texted him the invite. It is up to him if he wants to come or not. **

**jesus christ berry. guess i'll have to threaten him again. –santana**

Rachel sat with a blank reply text message, but found nothing to say to Santana. She closed the message.

By the time the bell rang, most of the glee club had texted back with whether they were coming or not. And so far, everyone was coming except for Lauren and Kurt. And Blaine, but Rachel didn't directly invite him. Since Kurt wasn't coming, neither was Blaine. And that was fine by her.

Rachel arrived at home and instantly began setting up for the party. She had learned from last time what and what not to do; putting up streamers was a not, having drink tickets was a not, having the radio blasted was a yes, having the radio blasted with show tunes was a not. She was sure this party would be sufficiently better than the first.

Setting up for the party had been easy. But after she stepped out of the shower and was peering into her closet, all of her hope suddenly crumbled. She had nothing to wear. Well, she had plenty of clothes, just nothing that she could throw a party in. That mint green, almost night gown-ish looking dress she had worn last time would not be acceptable again. She had to wear something short. Something short and tight. Something Santana would wear. But her closet was full of plaid skirts and ruffled button-ups and knee-high socks, not slutty clothes.

In a panic, Rachel dashed to her phone and quickly typed out a text message.

**Help me! I have nothing to wear, and I have to find something soon.**

She hit send. Five minutes later, while she was ripping skirts off of their hangers, her phone buzzed.

**and how am i supposed to help u? –santana**

Rachel quickly replied with, **Because your clothes are short and tight and extremely fitting and well; pardon me for saying but…skimpy.**

A new message showed up in her inbox not much later.

…**true. so what, u wanna wear my clothes? is this like, one of ur sexual fantasies? –santana**

Rachel groaned and rolled her eyes at the cheerleader's comment.

**No, this is not a sexual fantasy. This is a fashion emergency.**

**k whatever. –santana**

**So will you help me?**

**only if u promise to stop making ur txts so long from now on. –santana**

**Fine! Whatever! Just please, hurry. It's almost 6:30 and people will begin arriving at 7.**

**kk. i'll bring some stuff. but if anyone asks, i didn't help u on my own will. u forced me. k? –santana**

**Fine. Thank you.**

**haha u owe me…big time. –santana**

Rachel threw her phone down on her bed, sort of worried about how she will have to make it up to Santana. But she put that out of her mind as she continued to prepare herself for the party.

Ten minutes later, Rachel heard the front door opening and shutting. She poked her head out of her bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth, and listened.

"Berry!" She heard come from downstairs, and she instantly knew who was there. She spit her toothpaste into the sink and made her way to the first floor.

Santana was already making herself comfortable, sitting on the Berry's couch. She looked up at Rachel when she heard her enter the room and nodded at her.

"I'm here," she said simply. Rachel nodded.

"I see that."

Santana sighed and pushed herself up from the stylish yet cozy couch and picked up a few bags.

"I brought some stuff. I don't really know what you were looking for, so I just brought a few different things." She began emptying out the few bags before she looked up at Rachel and stopped.

"How come you're not wearing clothes?" She said with the raise of an eyebrow. Rachel looked down at her body, where only a towel was covering her from just over the tops of her breasts down to about mid-thigh. If she bent over for any reason, Santana was sure to get a nice view of what Rachel had going on.

She shrugged. "I just got out of the shower."

"And you couldn't have put on clothes?"

"I mean…I guess I could've…but that would be kind of silly to put something on only to then take it off when you got here."

Santana bit her lip before waving it off. "Whatever. Here, try this on." She handed over to Rachel a small pile of clothes which seemed to be matched into an outfit already. She took them gladly and shuffled off to the bathroom just around the corner. Santana sighed.

"By the way, Santana, how did you get in here? The doors are all locked," Rachel called out from the bathroom. Santana stopped filing her nails.

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. You learn to pick locks when you're five," she replied simply, shrugging it off, turning her attention back to her perfectly shaped nails. She looked up once more when Rachel came out of the bathroom and cleared her throat. Her jaw dropped.

Rachel was wearing a dark purple, extremely tight skirt that stopped perfectly on her upper thigh. Her top was black and made of sheer lace, and Santana couldn't for the life of her find where Rachel's bra was. –Was she even wearing one? She didn't want to keep staring, so she decided that her goal for the night was to decipher the difference between shirt, skin and bra. The shirt was also deep cut, so a little bit of Rachel's breasts were spilling out into the v-neck. Santana nodded.

"That's it," she said quietly, taking in how nice Rachel's body was, since it was usually covered up with ugly sweaters and high socks.

"Santana, are you sure? It feels kinda…_revealing_," Rachel said as she fidgeted with the hem of the skirt.

"Yeah. It's perfect. Just needs a few little things." Santana slipped off her black cropped leather jacket and handed it over to Rachel.

"Put that on," she demanded, not being able to take her eyes away from the small diva's body. Rachel obeyed and pulled the jacket over her shoulders. Santana nodded again.

"Good. Now…" she turned away from Rachel briefly to dig through one of her bags. She turned back, furrowed her brow before quickly reaching her hands behind her neck and unclasping her necklace.

"Turn around."

Rachel did as the Latina told her and turned her back. She felt Santana's hands come over her head before drawing back and lightly brush up against the skin on the back of her neck. Santana moved Rachel's hair out of the way and it cascaded down one shoulder. Santana turned Rachel back to face her.

"Alright. What size shoe do you wear?" Santana asked, and Rachel shrugged.

"Umm, like a six," she mumbled, and Santana quickly shoved a black pair of high heels into her hands.

"Put those on," she said, and Rachel nodded as she bent over and slipped a shoe onto each foot. "Do they fit?"

Rachel squirmed in them for a second before nodding. "Yeah."

"Great." She stepped back and looked Rachel up and down. She couldn't help but allow a small smile wash onto her face.

"Am I done?" Rachel asked, standing still, her arms stiffly down by her sides.

"Mhmm," she grunted, giving the girl another once over. Santana felt herself get giddy whenever she looked at Rachel's legs that seemed to go on forever. Rachel had legs like Brittany. Rachel wasn't as tall as Brittany was, obviously, but they both had legs that seemed endless. And Santana totally dug that.

"You look great," Santana said eventually, snapping herself out of her small trance. "You just need to do your makeup."

"How?" Rachel asked, watching Santana as she slipped on another leather jacket she had brought.

"Smoky eye, definitely," the Latina replied. "But keep the rest of your face simple."

"Ummm, okay," Rachel said slowly. Santana sighed.

"Do you need my help?" Rachel nodded at her, and Santana grabbed her bag of makeup from one of the bags. "Fine. Sit down."

Rachel moved to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs conservatively, and Santana began pulling things out. She hovered over Rachel, her lip in between her teeth.

"The lighting here isn't very good," she said. "I need to get closer to you." _Wow, _Santana thought. _Never thought I'd be saying that to ManHands. Never thought I'd ever check her out like I just did, either. _

"Do you need to sit next to me or something?" Rachel asked as she began moving. "Because I can move over, or get up, or whatever-"

"Just sit still," Santana demanded, and Rachel sat back against the couch. Santana thought for a moment before she sat down gently on the small girl's lap. Rachel seemed shocked, and Santana was pretty surprised too. But it's not like she was coming onto Rachel or anything. No. She was just trying to get a better view of her face so she could do her makeup. That was it.

"Santana, what are you-"

"Rachel, stop making that face. Or else I'm gonna fuck up your makeup." Rachel listened and relaxed her face, her body still tense underneath the Cheerio. "And stop being so tense. I'm not, like, coming onto you or anything. I'm just trying to help you because I didn't bring any beer and you needed to get a new look." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Stop," Santana said, and Rachel stopped. "Now close your eyes."

Rachel tensed up for a second before swallowing. She fluttered her eyes closed, not really sure if she should trust Santana, but like she had said herself. She wasn't trying to get with Rachel. She was just helping her.

Rachel sucked in a breath when she felt Santana's soft hand resting gently on her cheek.

"You okay?" The Cheerio asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rachel began to nod, but remembered that Santana had told her not to.

"I'm fine," She said simply, and Santana shrugged. Slowly, she began to work the makeup onto the diva's face. She began with eye liner, then switched to eye shadow, then did the girl's eyelashes with mascara, then swept a light blush onto her cheeks. Finally it was time for her to do Rachel's lips. Her plump, totally kissable lips.

Santana pulled a tube of gloss from her makeup bag and resettled herself on Rachel's lap.

"Go like this," Santana told her, pulling her lips in, and Rachel opened her eyes to see. She copied Santana's mouth and Santana nodded. She swiped the small brush over the area of her lips a couple times before putting the tube back. Santana made a soft popping noise with her lips and Rachel did the same.

"You're all done," she said and removed herself from Rachel's lap. Rachel stood up as well and turned herself to the mirror in the Latina's hands. Rachel caught a glance of her own reflection and broke out into a smile.

"Santana, I look amazing!" She said happily, looking at herself from all angles in the mirror.

"Yeah, no big deal."

Rachel looked away from herself and flicked her eyes to Santana as she stood with her arms crossed, lightly smiling as well.

"Thanks," she said softly, and Santana felt her stomach flip. Wait, was she actually attracted to Rachel right now? But who wouldn't be? Her skirt showing the miles of tanned leg she possessed, the shirt stopping at just the right point to leave one wanting to guess what all was under it, her brown curls softly spiraling over her shoulders and framing her face perfectly, and her glossy lips, just begging to be kissed. Who wouldn't be attracted to that?

Santana shook her head from her thoughts of what she could to do Rachel Berry right now and simply nodded at her.

"Right. So…I'm gonna be downstairs, breaking out the booze," she said, quickly shoving her bags onto the floor beside the couch.

Rachel nodded happily at her. "Go ahead. I'll be down once people begin to arrive."

"Uhh, right." Santana sashayed away from Rachel and began searching for the entrance to the basement.

"It's the door on the left," Rachel called, causing Santana to begin picturing them together again. She pinched herself.

"Yeah, I know," she yelled back. But she didn't catch herself in time. "I mean, I figured it out. I don't know 'cause I don't, like, _remember_ from last time or anything. Or care." She mentally face palmed herself at her stupidity and opened the door to the basement.

"Jesus Christ, Santana. Get your shit together," she said to herself on her way down the stairs. "You don't like Rachel Berry. You don't. Just because she can, you know, wear your clothes really well or whatever doesn't mean you like her. You just like people wearing your clothes. That's a fact. But you don't like her." She immediately went over to the stock of alcohol and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. She brought it straight to her lips and took a huge gulp. "Just because her legs are never ending and tanned and toned and probably super strong, and her boobs are like, the perfect size for her body, and her lips look super soft…you don't like her. You like Brittany. Quinn is even a little okay. But Rachel? She's…she's loud and needy and annoying and bossy and oh, my God, she could totally dominate you in bed." Santana stopped herself too late as the words dribbled out of her mouth like saliva. She took another sip from the bottle. "…You totally like Rachel Berry. You _totally_ like Rachel Berry. You totally like _Rachel Berry_. _You_ totally like Rachel Berry. You totally _like_ Rachel Berry."


	2. What Is Going On Here

Seven rolled around, and although it was pretty annoying that Rachel demanded that everyone show up at exactly the same time, everyone obeyed and were walking up the Berry's driveway together. They all carried something with them just like Rachel had asked. No one really liked her, but at least they respected her enough to do as she said.

The doorbell rang and Rachel practically danced over to the door and yanked it open. She greeted them all with a huge grin.

"Hey!" She waved excitedly at them. Her outfit seemed to have caught everyone's attention. The guys all cat called and whistled at her while the girls whispered to each other. Puck winked at her and cracked a huge smirk.

"Holy hot damn, Rachel Berry," he said, giving her the same once over that Santana had. Rachel beamed.

"How do I look?" She teased them, and all the guys tried to find the right words to describe her.

"Smart," Mike said, not being able to look away from her legs.

"Amazing," Finn said honestly.

"Yeah, really amazing," Sam agreed.

"Hot," Puck said. Rachel nodded, happily accepting all of those answers and ushered them all inside.

"Just take everything right downstairs," She instructed, and they filed into a single-file line as Puck led the way into the basement. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of the huge stock of alcohol, and to the right of that sat Santana on the couch, a bottle of bourbon in her hands. She looked up at the noise of people shuffling down the steps and she quickly jumped up and straightened herself out. Brittany automatically pushed through the crowd and pounced on Santana, tackling her back onto the couch and smothering her with kisses.

"Brittany, you couldn't have waited like, five seconds?" Mercedes asked, and Brittany rolled off of Santana and stared at Mercedes. She sat stiff.

"What's she doing?" Tina whispered to the group.

"Counting," Sam said with a shrug, unable to look away from his ex-girlfriend on the couch with another girl. And he had been right, because all of a sudden Brittany screamed out "Five!" before she jumped right back onto Santana.

The girls all shuddered and moved around so they could place the drinks they brought with the rest of the booze, as all the boys continued to stare. Santana knew everyone was staring, but Brittany seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was giving them all a show. Eventually Mercedes came in and pried Brittany from Santana. Brittany pouted.

"Why'd you do that?" She whined to Mercedes.

"Because I just got here and I haven't even started drinking yet and already I'm feeling sick," she said. Brittany huffed and Santana shot her a look.

"Just because we're friends or whatever doesn't mean you can talk to Brittany like that," Santana spat, scooting over to the blonde. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Ummm, right. So let's get this party started!" Rachel said, clapping her hands to gain everyone's attention.

Finn quickly got the clue and turned up the music on Rachel's stereo. It was set to some local radio station, where Ke$ha's _Blow _had already started. Brittany clapped excitedly since she aspired to be just like the pop star.

"This is my song!" She exclaimed and jumped up, tugging Santana up with her. Brittany led her to the center of the room and immediately pressed herself to Santana's front. She smiled over her shoulder at her and began grinding into her. As if she were on auto-pilot, Santana grabbed Brittany's hips and pressed her into her more. They were both completely unaware that they were the only ones dancing. Tina, jealous that Mike's attention was on the two girls in the middle of the room, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the open area and he immediately got the hint and began dancing. Sam shrugged and held his hand out for Mercedes, and she gladly took it and followed him to where the other two couples were dancing. They were definitely gentler than Santana and Brittany with their dancing, and Mike and Tina weren't even dancing anymore, they were more like standing still and making out.

Puck shook his head and began cracking open some beers. He handed one to Finn, and they both began their own drinking game, chugging a beer every time Santana grabbed Brittany's ass.

Rachel stood alone on the stairs, satisfied that everyone was already in good moods. She smiled happily, but soon it faltered. She knew that Kurt and Lauren couldn't come, and she basically figured Artie wouldn't be showing up either since Santana had found out that he was invited. But something – someone – seemed missing.

Rachel dashed up the stairs and into her room, snatching her phone off of her bed. She punched out a text, the loud music rumbling through the air vent in her room.

**Where are you? Everyone's here except for you. And we all want you to come.**

She hit send before quickly typing out another one.

**And I have enough alcohol, so you don't need to bring any. The boys brought plenty. **

She hit send again. She sat anxiously on her bed, awaiting a reply. Her phone buzzed and she quickly opened the message.

**sorry, got stuck at work. now trying to find somethin to wear. –Q**

Rachel already began typing a response when her phone buzzed again.

**but i don't really think i should come… -Q**

**What? Why?**

**well it's kinda like everyone's got someone to talk to. except me. –Q**

**?**

**we're all losers who don't really fit in anywhere else but glee club, yet we're separated into small cliques. puck sam mike and finn are football players. santana brittany and me are cheerios. mercedes and kurt like fashion. tina and lauren like creepy things. artie's got his av club. –Q**

**Kurt's not coming and neither is Lauren. Or Artie I'm pretty sure.**

**still. –Q**

**No one's even talking to who you'd expect. It's Puck and Finn. Sam and Mercedes. Mike and Tina. Santana and Brittany. Although that one's obvious. **

**okay…then where do i fit into that? –Q**

…

**You could talk to me.**

… **-Q**

…**we hate each other. –Q**

**I don't think we do. We have nothing to hate each other about.**

**oh sure we do. you love finn, i love finn. you liked puck, i liked puck. –Q**

**We're almost the same person then.**

**we're almost the same person and i still hate you…so what does that say about me? –Q**

Rachel stared at that message. She realized that Quinn was right. They were so extremely similar and still holding a grudge.

**look rachel. it seems great over there or whatever, but like i said, i've nothing to wear. –Q**

…**Just put on anything. I'm sure you could come over in sweats and still look amazing.**

Rachel knew that was not the right thing to say to Quinn. She could've canceled the message. But she didn't. She didn't because it was the truth.

Rachel was nervous now. Her tight clothes seemed almost as if they were constricting her. When her phone vibrated, she jumped. She almost didn't even want to see the blonde's response.

… **-Q**

Rachel sighed and tossed her phone off to the side. Now, because she wanted to go and hint something like that – that she actually wanted Quinn here – Quinn definitely wasn't going to show up. And if she did, it would be to kick the diva's ass.

Rachel went back down to the party, abandoning her phone in her room with two new messages floating in her inbox.

…**you really mean that? –Q**

**k i'm leaving soon. maybe you and i could, idk, catch up. or something. –Q**

Rachel shuffled back into her basement and went straight to the incredulous supply of alcohol and began mixing vodka into one of the juices that Brittany had brought. Afterwards, she went to sit with Puck and Finn by the beer.

"Hey," she sighed, gripping her red plastic cup in both hands. They both looked to her and away from the featured couple in their drinking game.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Puck began to ask.

"Yeah. You seem, like…sad, or something," Finn chimed in. She sighed again.

"Oh. I don't know."

"Well it's gotta be something," Puck said. "This party rocks, so it can't be that."

"Is it boy troubles?" Finn questioned. Rachel shook her head.

"Hardly," she said. She sighed again and took a sip of her drink. Puck smacked Finn with the back of his hand and nodded at Santana and Brittany then looking at Rachel. Finn understood and nodded.

"Hey Rachel, wanna play a game with us?" Finn asked. Rachel looked up from her cup and eyed him.

"…What kind of game?" She asked slowly.

"A drinking game What else," Puck answered. She looked between her two ex-boyfriends and bit her lip.

"I guess."

"Right. So all you have to do is drink a beer every time Santana grabs Brittany's ass," Finn began to explain, pulling a beer out from the case and handing it to her.

"Or when Sam twirls Mercedes," Puck added.

"Or when Mike shows Tina his abs."

"Or when Sam flips his hair."

"Or when Tina snorts when she's laughing."

"Or when Brittany touches Santana's hair."

Rachel looked between the two of them, and saw in the background as Sam shook his head once to remove the hair from in front of his eyes. She set her first drink down then opened the beer quickly.

"Alright, you guys. Sam did a hair flip. Drink!" Puck said, and all three of them tipped their heads back and emptied the whole bottle into their mouths. They all set the empty bottles on the table and Finn pulled out three more unopened bottles. Rachel took hers and giggled, feeling so naughty just sitting there, watching the other couples, making fun of them and drinking beer. And she was pretty happy to be with Puck and Finn and not have to worry about either of them trying to make a move on her or fighting for some reason or talking about glee club or football or Dave Karofsky or anything else except for new rules for their drinking game.

Rachel, Finn and Puck had emptied five more bottles of beer by the time Quinn was pulling up in front of the Berry residence. She was over an hour late, but knew that didn't really matter, since no one inside would even care whether she came or not. Quinn herself couldn't even believe she ended up coming. She had made plans to stay home and watch whatever chick flicks were on pay-per-view, but something was attracting her to Rachel's house like a magnet. She tried to convince herself that it was just the need to go out and have a good time, but that was not the case, and all the convincing in the world couldn't get rid of that.

She slowly walked up the driveway with a bottle of cherry vodka in her hands. She knocked gently, seriously considering turning back and going home and drinking the vodka on her own, but she found her feet planted to the front steps. Sighing, she rang the doorbell, and then knocked louder.

Rachel heard the knocking even over the loud music and she quickly excused herself from Finn and Puck.

"Alright, but if you miss anything, you still gotta drink," Puck told her, and she nodded.

She walked to the door and opened it, a little surprised by who was on her doorstep.

"Oh. Uhh, hi, Quinn," she said, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up on her forearms. Quinn nodded at her.

"Hi." She listened to the crickets and the faint sound of traffic coming from two blocks over as Rachel stared at her.

"I, umm, I brought some vodka. If that's okay," she said after a minute.

"What? I told you not to bring anything," Rachel said, shifting her weight to one foot. Quinn shrugged.

"I know. I just thought I should contribute."

Rachel eyed Quinn from head to toe. She had to admit, Quinn looked good. Great, even. Her signature style of a pretty dress paired with a simple cardigan or jacket of some type and hipster style of footwear was not failing her tonight. She wore a light pink, somewhat body-hugging dress with a light blue denim jacket overtop, with a pink and white Oxford-type of shoe and a small gold cross around her neck. Her makeup was natural and her hair was perfectly held back from her eyes with a thin white headband. Quinn looked no different than the ordinary and yet she was still so beautiful. Rachel swallowed.

"Come in," she said, stepping to the side and still holding the door open for the blonde. Quinn nodded her thanks and stepped inside, her arm gently brushing against Rachel's. Rachel was met with warmth. She had never touched Quinn before, so that was just a start.

Quinn followed Rachel down to the basement. Rachel reassumed her place with Finn and Puck as they held out three beers to her and explained what she had missed. Quinn looked around at everyone. She had been right. Everyone had a partner, someone to dance with, someone to talk to. Even Rachel was hanging out with the boys and they all laughed and drank together. Everyone had someone to be with.

Except for Quinn.

Sighing, she made her way to the table holding the cups and grabbed one. She measured herself out a shot of the cherry vodka she had brought and downed it quickly, feeling it burned down her throat. She was pouring herself another one when Rachel called out to her.

"Quinn!" The diva said as she waved her hand in the air to get the blonde's attention. "Quinn! Come here!"

Quinn poured the other carefully measured shot into her mouth and swallowed as she made her way over to Rachel and her exes.

"What?"

Rachel bounced over to her left and patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Sit down. Play this game with us."

Quinn lowered herself down slowly next to Rachel, still trying to keep her distance. "What game?"

"This drinking game," The brunette replied, keeping her eyes on the couples dancing. "It's super fun."

"Uhhh…what do I do?" She asked, trying to look where Rachel was looking.

"Simple. Any time Santana grabs Brittany's ass-"

"Or Sam twirls Mercedes," Puck mentioned.

"Or Mike shows Tina his abs," Finn added.

"Or Sam does a hair flip-"

"Or Tina snorts while laughing-"

"Or Brittany touches Santana's hair-"

"-we drink. A whole beer. Sound good?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but Quinn was still pretty iffy.

"Oh, umm, beer's not really my thing," she said. Finn shrugged.

"Then you can do shots!" He said and Puck nodded.

"Yeah!"

She bit her lip, glaring at the two. But they were a little drunk by now, so they didn't really know that Quinn was mad at them.

"Yeah, you can do shots of that vodka you brought!" Rachel said. "Quick. Pour yourself some and watch for someone out there to do something stupid."

Quinn obliged and poured herself out another shot. She looked from Finn to Puck to Rachel, who were all staring at a different couple on the dance floor.

"Oh! I see some ass action!" Puck yelled, and the three of them cheered drunkenly before crashing their bottles together and downing the beer.

"Quinn! You gotta drink!" Rachel said as she placed her empty bottle onto the table where about 30 others sat. Puck and Finn nodded. Quinn rolled her eyes and brought the cup to her lips and tipped it back, letting it slide down her throat. The three of them cheered again and grabbed new bottles. Quinn followed along and poured herself yet another shot.

Eventually, after about fifteen shots (Rachel had gotten sick of the beer, so she did shots as well), Sam and Mercedes retired to one of the couches where they simply sat and talked and laughed, and Mike and Tina were finding something Rachel had earlier put out to eat. Only Santana and Brittany were left dancing, and by now, they were collapsed on the floor, pawing at one another as they laughed about something that was probably nothing. Finn decided to hit up the liquor store for some more beer, and Puck decided to tag along now that they were friends again. Rachel sat next to Quinn on the couch still, quietly bouncing in her seat along with the beat of the music. Rachel, Quinn knew, was definitely drunk. After all, this was only her second major time drinking, so she was still a lightweight. Even Quinn was feeling pretty buzzed. She searched her mind for something to say to Rachel, but she wasn't quick enough, because Santana had excused herself from Brittany and had come over to Rachel. She sat down across from the diva.

"This party is totally badass," Santana said, gripping a wine cooler in her hand.

"Thanks!" Rachel beamed at her.

"You look totally hot in that outfit," Santana said, swallowing some of her drink.

"Thanks!" Rachel said again. Santana smiled at her, not even noticing Quinn sitting just four feet away.

"So, umm, Brittany's kinda tired out for now. A lot of grinding," Santana said and Rachel nodded, glancing to the girl still lying on the floor. "Can you come dance with me?" She held her hand out to Rachel, and Rachel wasted no time in taking it and skipping over to the dance floor with Santana. Quinn's jaw dropped. Santana and _Rachel_? No fucking way.

She poured herself another shot, then another, then another. She didn't want to watch Rachel and Santana jumping around and laughing with each other, but she couldn't take her eyes away. She wondered how Brittany felt about Santana just leaving her on the floor and totally hitting on Rachel and getting her to dance with her-

"Hi." Quinn tore her eyes away from the two brunettes dancing and looked to her left. Brittany sat on the couch, staring at Quinn with the most intense blue eyes Quinn had ever seen. She almost couldn't speak they were so hypnotizing.

"Oh, umm, hi," Quinn replied. Brittany continued to stare at Quinn, her head lazily cocked to the side.

"Are you drunk?" Brittany asked, and Quinn shook her head quickly.

"No. No, of course not."

Brittany nodded at her before flicking her eyes to Santana and Rachel slow dancing to Jay-Z's _Forever Young. _Brittany looked back to Quinn.

"Wanna dance?"

Quinn swallowed, not really sure if she should be dancing with Brittany since she was taken by Santana. But that hadn't stopped Santana from asking Rachel to dance. And plus Brittany was really sweet and not a bitch like Santana. And plus her eyes were extremely blue and hypnotizing and just really, really nice…

Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand after the blonde didn't reply and dragged her out onto the dance floor, right next to Santana and Rachel. Rachel's hands were locked around the darker girl's neck and her head was resting on the girl's shoulder. Santana's hands were happily resting on Rachel's hips. It was clear from Rachel's ridiculous expression that she was drunk, and Santana had a smirk on her face as she swayed them from side to side. Brittany quickly mimicked the pair to her right and threw Quinn's hands behind her neck and pulled her close to her. Brittany, being the taller of the two, placed her hands on Quinn's hips and stepped from side to side, looking down at Quinn.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly, and Quinn nodded, not wanting to look at Brittany and get hypnotized again but not wanting to look at Santana and Rachel either. Instead she just rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, her arms wrapping a little tighter. And as awkward as it was for Quinn to be slow dancing with her friend, let alone another girl, she surprisingly didn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact, she felt almost happy and safe. She felt like nothing could hurt her.

Santana's dark eyes watched Rachel with a genuine smile, and Rachel stared at the back of Quinn's head. Brittany watched Santana. And the other four stared at all of them from the side, wondering just what the fuck had been dropped into all the girls' drinks.


	3. Can't Ever Forgive Her

**Just as a reminder, the pairings [I'm not saying couples because I got a Fuck friendship going on. Not to be confused with a bromance] are: Tike, Samcedes, Fuck **_**friendship, **_**Pezberry, Faberry, Quitt, and [of course] Brittana. How can there be so many pairings, you ask? Well. Santana likes Rachel, even though she is with Brittany. Brittany is pretty much clueless as always and is smitten with Santana, but doesn't realize that she has a thing for Rachel even though she's being kinda non-secretive about it. However, Rachel is crushing on Quinn, and Quinn just sorta thinks they're friends now, maybe. But Brittany asked Quinn to dance with her since Santana had asked Rachel to dance with her, so Quinn suddenly realized that she likes Brittany. So it's like a huge love square. Then on the other hand we got Tike as a canon couple and Samcedes as a somewhat canon couple, except they're not really a couple but they kinda are. Then there's just Puck and Finn being bros. But they're not into each other or anything. They're just really tight again. So yeah. Problems solved…I hope. :)**

**Time for a disclaimer!: Yeahhhhhhhh soo I don't own Glee. Just sayin'.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm obviously gonna write Tina and Mike and Finn and Puck and Sam and Mercedes stuff, but just so you know, most of the development will be coming from Santana and Brittany and Quinn and Rachel. So.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was definitely drunk. She had ten beers, two wine coolers, plus a few shots with Quinn when they were involved in their drinking game that had been started by Puck and Finn. And on top of all that, she was working on a Slippery Nipple that Santana had made her. This being only her second time drinking, it was truly a wonder to everyone how she wasn't throwing up yet.<p>

After returning from the liquor store with four new cases of beer, Puck and Finn excused themselves from the party and headed over to Puck's house to smoke. Well, Puck was going to smoke. Finn just went along for the ride, since Puck had bought all the beer _and _used his fake I.D. So Finn felt like he kind of owed him that much.

Sam and Mercedes made a food run to the Acme a few blocks away, since the both of them were the most sober out of the whole group. Tina and Mike didn't want anything from Acme, and decided instead that they wanted some Asian food from the Asian buffet restaurant up the street. Which was totally fine, Santana had told them, and her reason being was because no one wanted them at the party in the first place. But really, her reason behind it was so they would leave the house, if only for a few hours, so she could continue to hit up Rachel.

By eleven thirty, Santana's plan sprang into action.

Santana and Rachel continued to dance together, still flowing in the same left, right pattern they had been dancing to for seven songs. _S&M _by Rihanna had just ended, and _Edge of Glory _began to play. Rachel squealed happily into Santana's ear.

"I _love _this _song," _she said drunkenly. Santana nodded, her arms tightening around the small diva's waist and pulling her closer. Rachel simply nuzzled further into the Latina's neck.

"Me too," Santana replied, her cheek resting on the top of Rachel's head. Her eyes flicked up to Brittany, who was watching her closely. Suddenly Santana remembered that she had a girlfriend.

"Uhhh, lemme make you another drink, Rach," Santana said, grabbing the red plastic cup from her hands. She pulled herself away from Rachel, who didn't seem to mind at all, let alone notice. She just continued to sway back and forth with an invisible dance partner. Brittany took that as a clue and gently tapped on the small of Quinn's back. She pulled away a few inches.

"What?" Quinn asked, letting herself fall into the trance Brittany's eyes seemed to create.

"…I have to pee," Brittany replied, and Quinn reluctantly dropped her arms.

"Hurry," Quinn said as Brittany made her way over to the table where Santana was carefully pouring and measuring. She nodded.

"'Kay."

Quinn tore her hazel eyes off of Brittany when she noticed Santana glaring at her. But really, what was Santana so mad about? Brittany was _her _girlfriend, and yet she decided to dance with Rachel. And it wasn't just regular dancing, either. It was slow dancing. Which meant that they were touching. It means they have some sort of deep connection with one another. And Quinn knows how quickly Brittany can get lonely, so she wasn't really do anything wrong with just keeping the girl company. Plus, Quinn sort of…liked dancing with her. Brittany was super gentle and her body was just so warm and she's just so amazing…

"Quinn!"

"Hmm?" The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Rachel. _Oh, my God, did she notice I was staring at Brittany? _Rachel eyed her suspiciously but her face quickly faded into a huge smile.

"Come dance with meeeee!" Rachel all but asked nicely and tugged Quinn's arm so she was flying at Rachel and soon they were crashing into each other, their chests thumping together somewhat painfully. Rachel's arms immediately wrapped around Quinn's neck as she pulled her close and laid her head on her shoulder. Quinn's eyebrow shot up as she tentatively and lightly placed her hands on Rachel's small waist. Rachel sighed happily and led them back and forth, her drunkenness obvious as she stumbled consistently over Quinn's feet. Quinn followed, half-assing her steps as she stared at Brittany.

"Saaaaaan, can we dance again?" Brittany whined to her girlfriend who was hurriedly mixing a Jamaican Ten Speed.

"Just gimme a second, okay?" The brunette said, adding in some pineapple juice. Brittany huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, counting in her head from zero to one. Santana quickly finished making the drink and began walking with it over to the dance floor. She stopped after two steps when she looked up and saw Rachel dancing with Quinn. She glared at Quinn. Again.

Santana didn't know what to do just then, so she downed the shot and made her way over to Quinn and Rachel.

"Rachel, can I talk to Quinn here for a second?" She asked the brunette through clenched teeth. Santana seemed harmless to Rachel, but to Quinn, she was going to attack. Quinn swallowed.

"Wh-who am I supposed to dance with?" She slurred, settling further into Quinn's chest as if she were going to keep her safe.

"You can dance with B," She replied, calling forth her girlfriend. Brittany skipped over happily and latched onto Santana's arm.

"Britt, can you stay here with Rach real quick?" She asked, almost pouting at the blonde. Brittany bit her lip for a second before detaching from Santana and pulling Rachel away from Quinn. She led her away from the two of them and wrapped her arms around Rachel's hips. Rachel squirmed and attempted to run back to Quinn, but Brittany was strong, and her grasp wasn't loosening. Rachel sighed dramatically before stepping side to side with Brittany. Rachel barely came up to the girl's shoulder, and her fingers almost couldn't touch her neck, so she stood with her arms down at her sides for a few seconds.

"Hey Brittany," she said slowly, calling the girl's attention away from Santana, who was dragging Quinn to a far away corner of the room. Brittany's head snapped to her. "Can we, umm, like, _not _slow dance to this song? I just wanna…get _crazy." _A wave of intelligence washed over Brittany and she unlocked her arms from the diva's tiny torso. She had a smirk on her face that was almost devious, especially for Brittany.

"Totally."

Santana's grasp on Quinn's forearm was so tight that her knuckles were whitening and Quinn's arm was starting to go numb. Santana whipped her into the corner and her hands immediately placed firmly on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing dancing with Rachel?" She snarled.

"Umm, what are _you _doing dancing with Rachel?" Quinn shot back, equally as nasty. Santana scoffed.

"None of your business, Blondie."

Quinn shrugged. "Well, it may not be any of _my _business, but I'm _sure _as the tide changes it's _Brittany's _business."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I mean, she's your girlfriend. Don't you think you should, oh, I dunno, dance with her? I mean, you practically _begged _her to dump Artie for you-"

"That's _none _of your _business_, Fabray!" Santana yelled, momentarily catching the attention of Rachel and Brittany. "Jesus Christ, don't you know your place?"

"I sure do. My place is at the top of the pyramid," Quinn said coolly. "And yours is on the bottom."

"Fuck you, Fabray!" She hissed, coming threateningly close to Quinn. "I swear to God that if Rachel and Brittany weren't in here then I'd kick your ass."

"Do it," Quinn challenged, feeling Santana's hot breath on her body. "You've done it before in front of Brittany. So why not again? I'm sure she doesn't mind. I'm sure she likes seeing her girlfriend on top of another girl. Oh, wait, no she doesn't."

Santana - for the first time in her life - had no good comeback. Instead her jaw just locked itself and her eyes narrowed.

"And why do you care if Rachel's here? Hmm? I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing a quick fight-"

"A _quick _fight?"

"I mean, she's drunk as hell already. She probably wouldn't know what's going on. She'd probably think we're wrestling."

"Well we might as well be, _Zizes, _since your fat ass will be smothering me." Finally, a comeback. Score.

"So you'd admit that I'd get the upper hand, huh?" Quinn asked with the raise of an eyebrow. She pushed herself off of the wall and bumped Santana's shoulder out of the way by jamming her own shoulder into it.

"I'm not done, Tubbers," Santana called after her.

"I am." Quinn swerved around the table with the liquor and was walking onto the dance floor when she saw Brittany and Rachel. And they were touching. And they were grinding. And they were…kissing.

Quinn felt her heartbeat stop, for a good five seconds. Brittany seriously had her tongue throat-deep in Rachel's mouth. And Rachel was pretty much clueless, so she was just letting Brittany do all the work as she opened and closed her mouth like those horny teenagers do in movies when they're about to have sex in a dark car. Rachel had her hands clenched into fists and holding Brittany's shirt, meaning she clearly initiated the kiss, while Brittany had her hands sitting right on top of Rachel's ass.

Quinn was about to kill Rachel if Santana hadn't jumped in her way first.

"What the fuck?" She shrieked and swooped in to yank them away from one another, but Brittany had jumped away from Rachel at the sound of the Latina's angered voice. Rachel blushed and looked to Quinn, who just stood there, giving Rachel the dirtiest look she could muster in her half-paralyzed state.

"What the fuck?" Santana repeated, poking her finger into Brittany's collarbone. Brittany pouted and completely avoided eye contact with the brunette. Quinn now wanted to kill Santana, too.

"Why were you kissing Rachel?" Santana half-asked, half demanded an answer. Brittany kept her hands down at her sides. She knew not to fuck with Santana when she was mad.

"I-I…I don't know," she answered sadly.

"You don't know?"

"Not really…she was giggling and she said she didn't want to slow dance to a fast song, and was just doing what you told me, so I agreed to teach her how to grind, and then she breathed on me and she smelled like roasted gummy worms and I kinda liked it so I went to smell her closer and she just…kissed me." Brittany didn't even stop to take a breath.

"Oh," Santana said after a minute. Quinn heard this and her jaw dropped.

"_Oh? _That's all you have to say?"

Santana turned to Quinn and began charging at her when Brittany grabbed her by her bulging bicep and held her back.

"Stop trying to fucking run my relationships, Quinn!"

"Notice how you say 'run', Santana!" The blonde shot back, not missing a beat.

"Because that's how it's always been! Just because I was in the celibacy club-"

"_In _the celibacy club? You were all about the stupid celibacy club!"

"Only 'cause you were! I followed you around like you were a fucking God sophomore year only 'cause I wanted to get on your good side so when you needed replacing as head Cheerio, you would recommend me to Coach!"

"Well that didn't work out then, did it?" The room fell silent for what seemed like forever, as Quinn and Santana just stared at one another, both of their chests heaving. Brittany slowly let go of Santana and took a few steps back in case she found out too late that she had let go too soon. Rachel stared at both of them, her head cocked to the side.

"No, it didn't. Not for me," Santana said, her voice slicing through the awkward silence like a knife. Her words practically stabbed Quinn like a knife.

"Wh-what does that mean?" It was Quinn's turn to ask. Santana licked her bottom lip and her muscles tensed, just for a second. Brittany stepped forward again, attempting to grab Santana before she attacked, but Santana stopped her by holding her hand back.

"You know that I told Puckerman to knock you up?" She asked, stepping closer to Quinn. Quinn felt her face go white.

"…wh-what?" Quinn asked quietly. Santana nodded.

"I told him to knock you up _purposely, _all so I could get your spot on the Cheerios."

"San, please, don't," Brittany begged quietly, but Santana ignored her girlfriend's pleads.

"It all worked out perfectly. And it was doubly great for me, because not only would I get your spot, but I would get first intel on the fact that you were preggo. Which meant that I could control and start every rumor about you that I wanted. And I did." Quinn's fingers unwillingly clenched into fists.

"Santana," Brittany begged again, wanting to prevent the fight she knew would happen at any minute now.

"But it didn't work out for me, anyway," The brunette continued, inching her way to Quinn. "You got kicked off the squad, and then somehow you were let back on. I didn't even get your spot. Megan Kirkpatrick got it. And then, when you were finally off the squad, no one even noticed you, so no one even gave a fuck that you were the president of the celibacy club _and_ knocked up at the same time. You just dropped off the radar. And I never got on it."

Santana was just inches away from Quinn now. Anger was present in both of their faces, especially in Quinn's hazel eyes that seemed to burn by just looking at Santana. But she couldn't look away, because that's showing her that she's dominant. It was instinctual. But it was real.

"Everything always seems to work out perfectly for little Miss Sunshine, huh? I mean, you _cheat_ on Finn and then he takes you back. And I mean, I know he's an idiot, but I didn't know you were such a fucking manipulator."

"I guess we have more in common than you think," Quinn said. Both of them seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, they were both screaming and flexed and ready to pounce.

"Guess so."

"But then again, we don't," Quinn added. "Because unlike you, I-"

"You what? You're not a liar? You're not a cheater? You're not a pathological bitch?"

Quinn clenched her jaw. This time she had nothing to say.

"Let's just come right out and face it: We're two motherfucking birds of a feather, Quinn."

Quinn searched Santana's face for some sort of crack, a hole in her demeanor that could prove that this was all just a joke. But she found none.

Santana smirked at her and came in even closer, bringing her lips to the girl's ear.

"Fucking hit me, Quinn. I dare you."

Quinn shook her head as the brunette stood back up.

"No. I'm better than that. I'm better than you."

Santana chuckled. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then. I'll start." And then, the moment everyone was dreading, a punch was thrown directly to Quinn's jaw. Rachel's eyes had glazed over in drunken confusion, but as soon as she saw Santana's fist connect with Quinn's perfect face, her heart broke. She could never forgive Santana. (Or could she? I mean, she _is_ drunk. She won't remember a thing in a day or two.)

Quinn instantly grabbed Santana by her arms and whipped her onto the ground. Santana landed with a loud thud, and she cursed loudly as her skull smacked onto the hard floor. Brittany's eyes welled up with tears. She could never forgive Quinn.

Quinn landed a blow to Santana's face, followed by another one. Santana blocked the third one just in time and bit Quinn's arm. Quinn yelped. She wasn't too sure what she was even fighting over anymore. The only reason she was really angry was because Santana had the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world as her girlfriend, and there she was, trying to mack on Rachel. No wonder Brittany kissed Rachel, Santana totally neglected her.

_Oh, yeah. Fuck. Brittany _did_ kiss Rachel. _Quinn thought as she pulled Santana's hair, which half of it wasn't even hers anyway. Brittany had kissed Rachel extremely passionately, and Quinn wasn't too sure if her heart could handle that at this very moment. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Brittany.

Santana clawed at Quinn's face as she tried to recollect _exactly_ why she was even fighting. She hadn't been mad at Quinn. Well, she _had _been, but only when she saw Quinn and Rachel dancing. But that wasn't even that big anymore. Sure, Santana could feel her emotions for Rachel growing more and more every time she looked at the girl. And she figured Quinn thought just as much. So why was she really mad?

Oh, yeah. Because Rachel had kissed Brittany. It wasn't so much as she was mad because she's dating Brittany and everything, but the fact that Rachel's first girl-on-girl kiss was with Brittany, and not her. And then, she realized that she might never be able to forgive Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...this is DEFINITELY not how I thought this chapter would go. But ya know, a girl fight is always super fun, and plus it's like the only Quinntana interaction I could think of. And honestly, I wanted some more because I just love them together. It's a guilty pleasure. And Pieberry is always cute. So yeah, there you go. And I'm trying to keep Quinn as holy as I can, i.e. not having her swear too badly out loud. But that will change. Because badass!Quinn is SO DAMN HOT. At least I think so. And then I'll probably have a sensitive!Santana, definitely a drunk!Rachel, and a somewhat smart!Brittany. As for the rest...we'll see. :)<strong>

**Oh. And please review! I know I'm kinda biting off moer than I can chew with THREE chapter fics active at once, plus I'm working on two other fics, but I'm on summer vacation as of today, so I can definitely write and update more often. So I'll get those long-awaited chapters out soon, I promise! But you can make me go faster if you review. ;D**


End file.
